The Death Eater and the HouseElf
by JacksonFrost
Summary: A one-shot on the relationship of Dobby and Bellatrix Black. Rating for mild language/content. For the Half-Baked Challenge.


Half Baked Challenge for Static Lull

**Author's Note**: This is my first Challenge, and I don't think it's very good, and I had a hard time ending it, but oh well. It's for Static Lull's Half Baked Challenge, and I was supposed to write a pairing between two characters, one chosen. I chose Bellatrix Black (of course!) and got Dobby. This is a non-romantic pairing, and it takes place right before and during the Malfoy Manor scene in Deathly Hallows (except of course for Bella's memories). Well, I hope everyone enjoys. Please review! Constructive criticism would be great! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or the Malfoy Manor scene.

----

"I hate house-elves," Bellatrix Lestrange snarled as she slashed her wand in the general direction of the cowering elf in the corner. The elf gasped as the curse hit him, and he fell over, bleeding profusely.

"Bella!" her sister, Narcissa, snapped. "All over my kitchen floor, really."

"Fine." Bellatrix flicked her wand again, muttering something under her breath, and the elf abruptly stopped bleeding. She flicked it once more and the blood disappeared. "It's dead," she smirked. "No mess."

Narcissa sighed. "Well, I hope you're planning on replacing it. You know I like to have three house-elves at one time."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "House-elves are becoming more and more incompetent. It's ridiculous. I mean, really, look how cold this cup of tea is!" She held out the offending cup and Narcissa snorted in disgust.

"They're not loyal anymore, either," Narcissa said dismissively. "Did you hear about our old Kreacher?"

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed. "Ah, yes. I would venture to say that he played a helping role in our dear cousin's untimely death. Now that's a decent house-elf." She smirked, looking pleased.

"Well, he's with Potter now," Narcissa said in disgust. "He's on their side now."

Bellatrix jumped up. "What? That filthy creature went with Potter?"

Narcissa shrugged. "It appears he had a change of heart."

Bellatrix's eyes glinted with rage. "What is it with Potter and house-elves?" she hissed. "Dobby went to him too!"

Narcissa smirked at her elder sister. "Oh, yes, you were quite fond of Dobby, I'd forgotten."

"Fond of a house-elf?" Bellatrix raged. "Don't be ridiculous, Cissy! He was a charming pet when I was young, but really. And after Father gave him to you and Lucius, well, that was the end of any affection I had towards him. Miserable creature. If Father had given him to me and Rodolphus, he would have learned how to behave like a proper house-elf and there would be none of his Potter nonsense." Bellatrix flexed her wand angrily, sending sparks flying.

Narcissa looked wary of her sister's temper. "Yes, well. He is now a disgrace to house-elves. You spoiled him."

Bellatrix smiled slightly and remembered. "Did I?"

---

"_Dobby, tea please!" Bellatrix commanded, setting her dolls around her in a half circle. The small elf hurried towards the ten-year-old, carrying a large tray of tea and scones. _

"_For you, miss," he squeaked, bowing profusely._

"_Thank you, Dobby," Bellatrix said graciously. "You may sit and partake in our tea party now."_

_Dobby beamed and bowed again. "Yes ma'am!" _

_Bellatrix entertained her dolls and Dobby for hours, putting on airs and acting as she had witnessed her mother act in public. "Now, Dobby, dear, you simply must tell me where you got that fabulous toga," she giggled, trying to sound sophisticated._

_Dobby cackled. "Why miss, Dobby is so pleased you like it! Dobby got it at the finest shop in London!"_

_Bellatrix gave a loud gasp. "Why, I would have sworn it was custom made!" _

_Dobby was preparing to launch into a monologue about the said toga when the door burst open. "Dobby!" snapped Druella. "Are you playing?! I've wanted my afternoon glass of sherry in the garden for ten minutes!" She pointed her wand at him angrily, and muttered a small jinx. Dobby winced in pain and turned to a suddenly stoic Bellatrix._

"_Thank you miss for the tea," he croaked, bowing again. _

_Bellatrix made a gesture of impatience. "Mother, he was serving me. It's not his fault."_

_Druella looked at her daughter coldly. "A competent house-elf can serve over two masters at once. Apparently Dobby lacks the competency-" she flicked her wand again and Dobby gasped- "but regardless, it seems like you were playing. Unacceptable behavior, Bellatrix. He's your servant, not your play-thing or friend."_

_Bellatrix nodded and apologized, but as Dobby backed out of the door, apologizing to Druella profusely, Bella gave him a slight wink._

_---_

Narcissa abruptly stood up from her chair. "Bellatrix, someone's here!" she hissed.

Bellatrix stood up, clutching her wand in excitement. "Go see who! Now, Cissy!"

Narcissa went to investigate and after a few minutes, Bellatrix heard her shocked voice. She strode into the room where the visitors were and was rather surprised to see Potter's two friends with a horribly disfigured boy. When it was discovered the disfigured boy was Potter himself, however, Bellatrix was nothing but thrilled.

She got to spend a few pleasant moments, torturing the Mudblood girl, even though her pleasure at inflicting pain was infected with the absolute terror of the Dark Lord's wrath if she should mess this up. Then there was confusion and the blood traitor boy escaped with Potter and everyone was screaming and Potter stole her wand, the filthy half-blood, and Bellatrix pressed a silver blade to the Mudblood's filthy throat as she demanded her wand and Draco's back. Potter and the red-head reluctantly dropped the wands, and Bellatrix cackled in triumph as she prepared to call the Dark Lord.

Somewhere in the confusion though, Narcissa screamed. "Dobby!"

Bellatrix stared at the small elf that was standing in the corridor and shooting Bellatrix a hateful look. "Dobby," she whispered inaudibly.

---

"_Miss Bellatrix, whatever is the matter?" Dobby asked, coming towards the sulking fourteen-year-old. _

"_Oh Dobby," Bellatrix sighed. "Father and Mother are just being awful. Betrothed, at my age, it's horrendous! I hate Rodolphus!" She burst into heaving sobs._

_Dobby hesitantly patted her back. "There, there," he squeaked. "It won't be terrible, you'll see, miss."_

_Bellatrix shook her head, too choked up to respond. She took a deep breath and composed herself. "At least, when I do marry, I'll take you to my own house to work. It will be lovely." _

_Dobby smiled brightly. "Dobby would like that, miss!"_

"_Of course you would," Bellatrix smiled smugly, thinking of that exciting prospect._

_---_

Bellatrix felt Narcissa's glance, and screamed at Dobby. She yelled at him for betraying his masters, but really, she was yelling at him for betraying her. Dobby yelled back defiantly, something about Harry, but Bellatrix wasn't listening. She was furious at herself for showing this weakness towards a filthy house-elf. She told herself that the past was in the past, and to leave it there, but her stern reprimand didn't work. She had forgotten about any affection she had once held for Sirius and Andromeda, why is Dobby so damn persistent?

As Bellatrix mulled this over, confusion reigned, and before Bellatrix fully knew what was going on, Dobby was trying to Apperate with Potter, the Mudblood, and the red-head. She screamed in fury, at the situation, at Dobby, and at herself, and flung her silver knife at the elf. She watched as the knife hit Dobby squarely in the chest, and blood spread across his body, and as Dobby disappeared.

Narcissa and Lucius were frantic about the Dark Lord coming and finding Potter gone and Bellatrix was too, she was terrified, but she let herself have one last memory of Dobby, the house-elf she killed, before surrendering to the insanity, fear, and desperation that was her life now.

---

"_Goodbye, miss," Dobby said solemnly, staring up at Bellatrix, who was seventeen and leaving to live with her new husband. She clutched a suitcase and had a terrible scowl on her face._

"_I can't believe they won't let me have you," she muttered, almost to herself. "Narcissa's a fool, she doesn't need you." _

_Dobby nervously bowed deeply, not quite knowing how to respond. Bellatrix looked at him distastefully. "Get up!" _

_Dobby got up. "Yes, miss?"_

"_You are to be Narcissa's slave, yes?" Bellatrix asked him impatiently, and Dobby nodded. "So, after I leave here, I won't be your true master anymore, technically. You must obey me still, but I won't be your real mistress. However, that is unacceptable to me. So we'll make a deal, okay? Secretly, I want you to regard me as your true mistress." This was silly, Bellatrix knew, people didn't give house-elves a second though, even ones who'd been in the family for years, much less strike deals with them. But Bellatrix loved power, craved it. And Dobby, the meek and subservient and yet, competent elf, was a great creature to have power over._

_Dobby's face shone with delight. "Oh Miss Bellatrix, thank you so much!" he whispered, apparently holding back sobs. _

_Bellatrix smiled coldly. "You're welcome, Dobby. Now fetch me a cup of tea for the road, won't you?" _

_Dobby was the one creature alive who let her exercise her power without giving her sullen and resentful looks, or trying to rebel. In fact, he seemingly enjoyed having her lord her power over him. And for that reason, Bellatrix would keep him around, possibly forever, or until he lost his usefulness._

_However, as Bellatrix accepted the delicious cup of tea, she decided that Dobby most likely would never lose his usefulness. He was a good sort of elf, hard working and loyal. Bellatrix always appreciated his loyalty. She doubted it would ever waver._

Fin.


End file.
